Conventional lever action nail clippers are in widespread use for trimming fingernails and toenails. A well known disadvantage of such clippers is the tendency of clippings to fly away from the user when forecfully sheared off by the jaws of the clipper. Also, such clippers tend to be small and sometimes awkward to manipulate.
Attempts have been made in the past to provide receptacles for retaining clippings removed by lever action clippers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,015 shows a clipper fixedly mounted within a tubular sleeve. U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,698 shows a clipper built into a block having a sliding cover which exposes side cavities for receiving clippings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,025 shows a clipper fixed to a hinged case that can be opened to empty clippings. U.S. Pat. No. 2,515,852 shows a clipper having removable side pockets which retain clippings. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,753,626; 2,799,923; 2,829,433; 3,188,737; 3,744,131; 2,837,821 and 2,620,560 show other arrangements for catching nail clippings.
However, no prior device known to the applicant provides a handle which allows a conventional clipper to be inserted into a removed therefrom, as well as providing a receptacle for clippings.